¿Puede el Capitán Rogers embriagarse?
by Yelena Belova
Summary: Thor se entera de la pelea de sus amigos y cree que un poco de licor Asgardiano puede sincerar las cosas. Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel pero la historia es completamente mía.[Prohibido re-subir o adaptar]
1. Alcohol Asgardiano

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af76563690ddf702a9ef17f72276bb44"Uno de los hombres más fuertes de los nueve mundos miraba con atención como sus queridos amigos terminaban con los preparativos de lo que para él iba a ser una gran velada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a517986d8c62305ecc6742e4181a1f07"Su mirada paseaba por cada uno de sus compañeros, hasta los nuevos que había tenido lo oportunidad de conocer y agradeció a los cielos poder compartir un buen momento con ellos después de todo lo que habían pasado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b32c6dd6c708baa7cb1ae0fe5e9742d"Terminó de acomodar unas sillas y al ver a Loki a su lado se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró lleno de gozo. Era una fortuna tener a alguien tan inteligente como Stark en su equipo y como amigo, si no fuera por él tal vez no estaría disfrutando de la presencia del Jötun junto a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d32ff3787c832eaeac6bd6bf49f0c4e4"Inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba el ingeniero, quien se veía un poco incómodo mientras preparaba algunas bolsas de comida chatarra para ponerlas en cuencos de colores. Se preguntó a que se debería aquella incomodidad hasta que se percató de la figura del hombre junto a él, Steve... Hizo una mueca llena de preocupación, ya en el campo de batalla había notado la ligera distancia entre ambos y luego Natasha fue la encargada de relatarle todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Le enfadó bastante el hecho de que sus compañeros pelearan de esa manera, no sólo porque era fundamental que el equipo esté unido por las misiones, si no porque eran sus amigos y los apreciaba a ambos. Tenía muchas ganas de golpearlos y regañarlos hasta que entraran en razón, pero sabía que eso no serviría. Recordar, especialmente, los momentos donde él junto a esos dos reían y bromeaban juntos no mejoró su ánimo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="133f5787f81f6b575bc00743eff36995"— Estás preocupado por ellos... ¿No es así?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3e6c9c6bf4c1660b6fa299005848006"La elegante y tranquila voz de su hermano lo trajo de vuelta al presente.— Así es Loki, no es bueno ver a grandes amigos en esas condiciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a410243a25eaac16a3b8cf0ba001f7d"Ante esa declaración, Loki sólo sonrió con picardía por la inocencia de su hermano.— Amigos... ¿Eh?— Susurró divertido pero al ver como el rubio arrugó el entrecejo e hizo una expresión de claro fastidio, detuvo un segundo su diversión.— De acuerdo, tú y yo sabemos que amo molestarte, pero si quieres sentir un poco más de tranquilidad tan sólo mira a esos dos, claramente no podrán llevar mucho tiempo enojados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33931447a8e913676ba3b47c1008dc7d"Thor volteó su mirada nuevamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Aún los veía nerviosos por su cercanía, pero en el momento en que Tony volteaba distraído, Steve le dirigía insistentes miradas llenas de anhelo. Lo mismo ocurría cuando el distraído con su trabajo era el rubio, Tony no dejaba de mirarle. De un momento a otro las manos de ambos se rozaron por accidente, sus miradas se encontraron, azul y café, entre sorprendidas y avergonzadas, y se separaron al instante, como si su toque quemara. Ese hecho definitivamente le dio esperanzas de que todo entre ellos se arreglara, pero le molestaba un poco que no pudieran ser sinceros consigo mismos, si se notaba a kilómetros que morían por hablarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13af1c80a0a495ca218991d73b26a7fe"— Tienes razón, pero parece que no quieren perder su orgullo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa9e20b8a887ffc054d3392db22ed8e8"— Tal vez podría darles una ayudita.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b0f4781a2909a33a7e3e69512522d4d"— No más travesuras hermano.— Levantó una ceja aproximándose a él, como quien regaña a un niño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="105c8d23d385d3d52790fd100b09fba1"— De acuerdo, no voy a meterme.— Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.— Sólo digo que tal vez necesitan un pequeño empujón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc5d1ac413a51d34e3a68e0684257e7e"— Un pequeño empujón... — Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del rubio Asgardiano, y el brillo en los ojos azules hizo sonrojar levemente a Loki.— Gracias hermano, te amo.— Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y le dejaba un pequeño beso en la frente, acentuándose el carmín en las mejillas del otro dios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f7baefecfaa69df60cdb81dee22cee4b"— Idiota...— Susurró avergonzado mientras lo veía correr, seguía sin acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto de su hermano mayor después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, estaba feliz de que las cosas mejoraran. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db84f1697c9979a605ca74cedba13bf5".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8735090c1e081b167f8fe9a177f132b"— Así que... ¿Lo trajiste?— Preguntó perspicaz, acercándose más a él y ganándose una mirada furibunda de Loki, que los observaba de cerca.— ¿Y ese es tu plan?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2cc2298feef0d7e1d03c4746d6066d4d"— Así es amiga.— Asintió con vehemencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e101ff77796dc892615fd7ba115c448a"— Jamás creí que tu hermano fuera tan celoso, que divertido.— Posó una mano en el hombro de Thor a propósito, disfrutando de la situación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66277d74b280b043e27adca4a0e78783"— ¿Cómo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="128ffb3b9433ff3365f0792f49329e42"— Nada importante, volvamos al tema... Sabes que a Steve no le hace efecto el alcohol, ¿no es así?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adf36dd9cc32c72b7d0d2fb9e744e032"— Lo sé muy bien, por eso traje este de la reserva que tenía mi padre, es el licor más fuerte de Asgard.— Sonrió satisfecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6142add36de465f1e616aad0fe5d5cc5"— ¿Y crees que si los embriagamos podrán resolver sus problemas...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4eb973f989ce2529599f4ee2d7b297b9"— No tanto como eso, pero al menos podremos acercarlos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac15d6f93c1e0ce0ff76e8ad2695ead7"La viuda negra pensó en las posibilidades. Steve nunca se había emborrachado, por lo cual no sabría que clase de borracho era, si el alegre, el molesto, el lengua suelta, el depresivo o el cariñoso... La imagen del Capitán lloriqueando por Tony surcó por su mente, causándole algo de gracia y a la vez pena. Esperaba que no terminara siendo al revés y empeoraran las cosas, pero la resolución en los ojos del hijo de Odín le dijo que tenía que confiar en él y dejar que las cosas pasaran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae409f155fb56ccf2fef363b67e48a9d"También iba ser divertido verlos a todos borrachos por supuesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a8d1da35c0776f8a7dd9af824c2c386"— Muy bien, tengo un plan para poner a todos los presentes muy ebrios, pero tendrás que compartir tu alcohol Asgardiano conmigo.— Le sonrió con picardía y pudo jurar que sintió la daga del Jötun sobre su espalda, y su afilada mirada en su nuca.— Dile a tu hermano que me gusta Bucky, no quiero que me asesine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5f2f7754c708dd9b15c995610c09d45"El rubio la miró confundido por lo último que dijo, pero decidió no preguntar sobre ello y simplemente asentir.— No hay problema, ¿pero estás segura de soportarlo? Aunque tengas la fuerza de una Valkiria sigues siendo humana y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d0f41afe80a89fe5ca30b3df8b79fe3"— Tranquilo, sólo serán unas gotas.— Le cortó el sermón, pero estaba agradecida con él.— Solamente hay que tener cuidado de que nadie más que Steve lo beba, no quiero a ninguno de estos tontos muertos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33dfc8fbb835d2a6a862edbee708dd1d"— No te preocupes, sólo el Capitán, Loki y yo beberemos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30deef9ee30accbe3a15ecda076431b4"La mujer levantó una ceja y ladeó una sonrisa mientras posaba ambas manos en los hombros del dios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb8d363264d6e083eb6d0e8dcf00fbc0"— Y unas gotas para ti.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="daf217c6f898d04ead85d4041932894e"— Perfecto...— Volteó hacia atrás al escuchar unos pasos, y al ver a Loki acercarse con una mirada asesina amplió su sonrisa, satisfecha por lo que había causado.— Muy bien, me voy con Barnes antes de que tu hermano me apuñale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93cab35ff21c7bbffc541870968968d4"Y con eso último dicho Thor la vio alejarse, preguntándose nuevamente si estaba en lo correcto con ese plan, pero al momento negó con la cabeza, ¿qué tan terrible podría ser?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72bbcbb6a096da6b61328a0e52a4bdbd".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e831bcf24bea77f8efe8a0468a9ad17d"La reunión estaba siendo tan divertida como esperaba. Algunos, sin la necesidad de que Romanoff interfiriera, ya estaban muy ebrios y alterados, por lo cual fue mucho más sencillo que casi todos se prestaran para el juego que tenían en mente con Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b68eacf7e8f6648c85f1d0b96e0324a"Apreció como algunos se retiraban por el cansancio o por haberse pasado de copas, y el como Tony les advertía que no tenía problema en que durmieran por cualquier parte de su hogar, pero que no quería ver vómito en su preciada Torre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c94ff2374305b813533f47602df7a7f9"La música había bajado y era suave, por lo cual se podía charlar con tranquilidad. Los que aún quedaban en la reunión se habían sentado en unos cómodos sillones que pusieron en ronda para no dejar a nadie fuera de lugar, Tony charlaba amenamente con el doctor Strange y Peter Quill, Clint parecía muy ebrio pero se encontraba riendo a carcajadas sentado con Bruce y la viuda negra sin pudor alguno coqueteaba abiertamente con Barnes, el cual estaba muy avergonzado. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, y ese alguien estaba sentado en la barra, alejado del resto, por lo cual pensó que era una buena oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d60e77eb1ac74c22359fb51c030b40b6"Sirvió en un vaso de plástico bastante grande su afamada bebida, y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse junto a Rogers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf5e6e13146430a998d4053eb0c0a475"— ¡Ey Capitán!— Saludó eufórico, no lo admitiría pero él también ya sentía los efectos del alcohol.— ¿Por qué tan solo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ae31eda89087c12b38d9fe522519714"— Hola Thor.— Hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero esta se borró al instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="23cc9a494da52f280ec9a3bf88931c0f"El dios del trueno pudo ver como los ojos azules del hombre sentado frente a él cambiaban de dirección, y se oscurecían casi al instante. Volteó a ver a donde estaba lanzando esa aura asesina que desprendía su mirada y se percató de como Quill abrazaba por los hombros a Tony, y daban fuertes risotadas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a38ca2c21c9e8ebdca821521ffd93cd3"— Toma.— Le acercó el vaso sonriendo, tratando de obtener su atención./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fd55905f4cd45615730b6674de2f6b8"— Sabes que yo no.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e32a30642ad57fe797a0fec64961c5e"— Lo sé, pero este es especial, sólo pruebalo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20dae342aef154f782df53b428cfb591"— Aunque hiciera efecto yo no soy así... Te lo agradezco pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2f494958fbc9bb088285d0f2328b098"— Insisto.— Le cortó la charla moral y lo miró determinado.— Salvamos al mundo, te mereces un descanso y festejar como los demás, si rechazas mi amistosa oferta voy a ofenderme amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8336b5e23a57b5a4ba3134a5feb3e03"Steve lo miró unos segundos, luego al vaso y finalmente suspiró rindiéndose, causando satisfacción en Thor, quien sabía que después de eso no podría negarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ab319269b92188766fdc88a64081ed3"— Esta bien... Sólo un poco.— Le sonrió agradecido y bebió a penas unas gotas, casi que sólo se había mojado los labios. Recibió una mirada a forma de reto de parte de Thor, por lo cual bebió un poco más.— Wow, sabe bien... No sé como describirlo, no se parece a nada que haya probado antes, pero es delicioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe1560239a9905ff9c7e5cfa84608858"— ¿Lo ves? Ven, siéntate con nosotros y anímate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec43bbc31a6e8d930f969d16de4d359e"El otro lo miró con duda, la tristeza inundaba sus ojos cuando volvía a posar su mirada en Tony. Pero como hasta hace un momento, volvió a rendirse y se paró para seguir a Thor, el cual agradecía la amabilidad que siempre mostraba el Capitán./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adeb75ce642ec7501146d978e5109be9"Tomaron asiento en el largo sillón en el cual el hijo de Odín se encontraba momentos antes, y Steve se sintió un poco inquieto al tener a Loki sentado junto a él, entremedio suyo y de Thor. Hubiera preferido sentarse junto a su amigo y poder hablar, pero al ver como su hermano menor se apoyaba contra él no se atrevió decir una sola palabra y se limitó a beber del vaso que le habían dado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf60efc040686b4d293a49941df736e9"Thor observó a su hermano apoyado en su hombro con las mejillas demasiado rojas por el alcohol. Loki siempre fue resistente, era un dios después de todo, pero esa noche tanto él como su hermano se habían pasado con el licor, además de que ese no era cualquier licor de Asgard, era el más fuerte que Odín guardaba celosamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12ce360d3684c28f75dce85c836c93b2"— Loki, ¿te sientes mal?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66bad03bb625abf2c5fb2f22760e79d6"— Claro que no, sólo me pasé un poco...— Admitió mientras una de sus manos se aferraba al brazo del rubio, haciendo que éste lo mire divertido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b392a6604ebdb101726ba522a217dca5"No estaba para nada sorprendido, ese Loki que veía en ese momento era como ver a su pequeño hermano en sus épocas infantiles. Recordó como siempre se juró protegerlo siendo aún tan sólo unos niños, también recordó las veces que creyó perderlo e inevitablemente un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante el desagradable recuerdo de su dolor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5dfda9803d128d84d8da82c3d44b436"Llevó su mano a los oscuros y ondulados cabellos para acariciarlos con ternura y devoción. Otra vez agradeció tenerlo con él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d69dfa1fde2e27ed95ea5dfb8f885e21"— Bien, ya que todos estamos sentados aquí.— Habló Natasha en voz alta, decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para su plan.— ¿Por qué no jugamos mayor o menor?— Preguntó divertida y cómodamente sentada en las piernas de James./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33e6db60e92f14e30c1664b1599435b2"— ¿A qué viene eso?, ¿volvimos a la adolescencia?— Preguntó Tony en tono jocoso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36bbdf571b1c34296bf4bdda81a42409"— ¿Tienes miedo Stark?— Le dijo Loki cruzando de manera elegante sus piernas a pesar de seguir apoyado en su hermano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48f5d7c5067fee79637726e202db37d4"— Por supuesto que no cuernitos, bien, juguemos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="112b3f0cfeb2094a98076e8d41ff5390"Romanoff sonrió ante la mirada retadora de Tony y agradeció mentalmente por la intervención del Jötun.— Bien, supongo que no tengo que preguntarle al resto... ¿Steve?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="874f0f74af7a09df16b043d354a34e7d"— No sé de que se trata, pero de todas maneras.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a6322f66a3610bd2d832a31067331eb"— Vamos hermano, no seas aburrido y únete a la fiesta.— Alentó Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b666f3813cbb0922cc10ac028d8823ea"La interacción de esos dos le crispó todos los bellos de su cuerpo al ingeniero. Estaba bien que ya había dejado las cosas en el pasado, hasta había hablado con Barnes y estaban en una buena relación, es más, no tenía ningún problema en hablar y divertirse con él actualmente, pero con Steve las cosas eran muy diferentes. Todavía sentía el amargo sabor de sentirse traicionado, y aunque quería estar bien con él y recuperar la amistad que tenían con todas sus fuerzas, le costaba perdonar y su orgullo hablaba más fuerte. Por no decir sobre los celos que sentía cada vez que lo veía cerca de Bucky, por más que lo haya perdonado no puede evitar irritarse un poco con él también por sentirse desplazado al verlos juntos. Pero en ese momento recordó la posición en la que estaba con Natasha y le generó un leve alivio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="282291d30fc31b3efa746c6c47ae8528"— De acuerdo.— Respondió resignado Rogers, sonriendo levemente, no había podido negarse a nada esa noche a pesar de su mal humor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5bba7154d6c5b37706eb5e355e49bf4"— Y si te lo pide él claro que vas aceptar...— Murmuró por lo bajo Tony, llevando el vaso de whisky a sus labios simulando no haber dicho nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9c1c3b3a546a48611d2c64943d1e557"Pero Steve lo escuchó perfectamente.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40da6ff4a9954200bf1990f20b46a9a8"— Tony.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="faa888ab5288ba68b4c3f2567bf5ebfa"— ¡Bueno!, ¡entonces...!— Alzó la voz la viuda negra, tratando de evitar posibles peleas.— Pasaré a explicar el juego para quienes no lo conozcan... Se mezclan cartas, se pone una boca arriba mostrando el número y otra boca abajo, sobre ésta. Luego se le pregunta al que está a tu lado: "¿Mayor o menor?" Si cuando se voltea la carta la persona acierta, puede darle un reto al que tiene las cartas, si no es así tendrá que beber un vaso entero de ron, ¿alguna pregunta?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08822ace3adef7dcb9642a1fda7bcfe0"— Sí, ¿por qué ron?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18ac37cdfe1b86396d59dde710aba20d"— Porque yo lo digo y me gusta mucho el que tienes aquí Tony.— Respondió la mujer sacando una botella detrás suyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b96b3f2f6f6cebb3a1483891d61ee623"— Bien.— Aceptó el filántropo sin más, imaginó que había estado revisando su bodega, pero ya estaba algo entonado como para discutir y no es como si no pudiera comprar otra.— ¿Entendieron?, ¿ancianos?, ¿dioses?, ¿extraterrestres?, ¿magos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3bf361a941fd0c66f38ac4dd02c16a41"Todos asintieron riendo o suspirando ante los apodos de Stark y se pusieron cómodos para comenzar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4618275e870065f16ff26325ff91fab5"Continuará./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. Sinceridad

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /— ¿Mayor o menor, cariño?— Preguntó, para sorpresa de todos, una entonada Natasha. Al parecer ese licor Asgardiano era tan fuerte como para, con tan sólo unas gotas, dejarla en ese estado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Mayor...— Le respondió un avergonzado James, que a pesar de sentirse así la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Romanoff volteó la carta y sonrió de manera triunfante al ver el resultado.— Más suerte para la próxima amor, hubiera disfrutado de hacer el reto que me dieras.— Le dijo haciendo gala de toda su sensualidad, y pasándole el vaso para que cumpla su parte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Ya hacía unos cuantos minutos que estaban jugando y la estaban pasando de maravilla. Sólo podían reírse de los absurdos retos que se ponían y embriagarse cada vez más y más. El único que no parecía pasarla del todo bien era Steve, que hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era beber y lanzarles miradas llenas de rencor a Stephen y Peter por estar tan cómodamente sentados junto a Tony y hasta darse el lujo de abrazarlo y toquetearlo. Lo peor de todo, según él, es que Stark no hacía nada por detenerlos, resopló frustrado preguntándose cuanto tiempo más aguantaría esa situación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Volvió a beber de su vaso aunque no era su turno, notando que era el último trago de lo que le había dado Thor. No sabía si agradecer o no que ese licor sí le hiciera efecto, tenía todas sus emociones a flor de piel, más que de costumbre y la sensación de la ebriedad lo desconcertaba, molestándose por no tener completo control de sus facultades./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Thor... ¿tienes más?— Aún así quería seguir bebiendo, pensaba que tal vez si se emborrachaba más nublaría sus celos, o eso creía él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— P-Por supuesto amigo.— Habló con dificultad el heredero al trono de Asgard, quien no podía dejar de reír, aún se encontraba sorprendido de lo gracioso que podía ser Loki cuando se lo proponía.— Aquí tienes.— Le sirvió un poco más en el mismo vaso hasta dejarlo lleno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Gracias.— Soltó simplemente hasta que notó que llegaba su turno. Internamente deseó poder ganar para decirle a Quill que su reto era desaparecer en el espacio. Se preguntó que había pasado en el turno de Tony o Strange, pero al pasar al suyo tan rápido supuso que sólo bebieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Mayor o menor Cap?— Habló con inocencia el guardián, sin percatarse del odio en los ojos azules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Menor.— Respondió, viendo como Strange se levantaba de su asiento, alegando que iba a dejarlos pues estaba muy cansado. Después de varios reproches por parte del grupo, exceptuándolo a él por supuesto, se retiró a una de las habitaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Vaya... ganaste Cap, ¿tu reto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Quill se estremeció de terror al ver la siniestra sonrisa en los labios del Capitán América. Eso no se lo había esperado él ni nadie. Encontrar esa a clase de expresión era más factible en Loki, Tony o Natasha, pero nunca en él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Steve pensó en las posibilidades, muchas cosas divertidas para él, lamentables o aterradoras para Peter, pero al ver que en aquel sillón sólo quedaban Tony y el líder de los guardianes, se inclinó por la simpleza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Cámbiame el lugar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿En serio Cap?, ¿después de ese suspenso sólo eso?— Vociferó Clint, quien estaba medio tirado sobre Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Y Banner allí mismo le dio un pequeño golpe, a pesar de también estar bebido había notado la increíble tensión de Steve toda la noche, y el doctor estaba muy seguro del porque era./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Sólo eso quieres?, ¿mi lugar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Así es./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«No hagas que me arrepienta»/em, pensó para sus adentros el soldado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Bien...— Respondió Peter algo desconcertado, y sin muchas ganas se levantó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Se sintió un poco decepcionado, quería seguir hablando con Tony y al ver que Strange se retiraba lo consideró como una oportunidad para coquetear libremente con él, pero el Capitán había frustrado sus planes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Tony vio en cámara lenta como Steve se acercaba para sentarse junto a él. El alcohol ya hacía tiempo que le había hecho efecto, y a pesar de estar más que acostumbrado a él, esa noche bebió tanto que se encontraba bastante mareado y alegre... Hasta ese momento, donde la seriedad y la tensión reinó en él. Había tratado de ignorar la presencia de Steve toda la noche, y con la compañía que tenía y el juego le había resultado sencillo a pesar de que, alguna que otra vez, le dirigió una mirada al Capitán. No había podido con su genio, sentía la penetrante mirada de Steve constantemente sobre él y no pudo ignorarlo al 100%, pero lo sobrellevó, hasta ese instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Le susurró al oído después de acercarse a él. Estando sobrio seguramente no se hubiera atrevido hablar o simplemente lo hubiera ignorado, pero dadas las circunstancias dejó salir su curiosidad sin inhibiciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Rogers al sentir el cálido aliento del hombre de piel canela sobre su oreja y su cuello, se le erizó la piel y volteó a verlo a los ojos encantado por la cercanía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Quería estar cerca de ti... Y que Quill deje de estar pegado a ti como una mosca.— Le contestó aún molesto con el hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Y por qué?, ¿eso a ti en que te afecta?— Habló en susurros, no queriendo que los demás se enteren de su pequeña discusión, a pesar de que ya cada uno estaba enfrascado en su propio tema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Me afecta, demasiado.— Se acercó más a él y lo tomó de cintura sin importarle que hubiera espectadores. — Más bien me molesta, parecías coquetear con él y con Strange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Oye ellos no estaban...— Se detuvo al percibir el movimiento en frente, y vio a Peter retirarse de la sala.— Vaya... parece que si estaban filtreando conmigo, soy irresistible.— Dijo risueño mientras se sostenía de los hombros del rubio sin percatarse de ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Steve lo miró molesto y celoso, pero al contemplar su risa no pudo evitar sonreír él también y apretar un poco más el agarre sobre el moreno.— Que seas atractivo no significa que dejes que todos se hagan los galanes o las chicas sexys contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Así?, ¿y qué me lo impide? Pepper y yo ahora sólo somos amigos para tu información.— Habló altanero hasta que sintió una fuerte presión en su cadera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El soldado había bajado una de sus manos y presionó con fuerza ante la frustración. Agradeció a los cielos que ya no estuviera con Virginia, pero aún le molestaba aquella noticia de su supuesto matrimonio. Sin alcohol de por medio se hubiera preguntado porque sentía tantos celos por Tony. Ya se lo había preguntado antes, pero siempre lo adjudicó a celos por su amistad, de verlo tan bien con todos los demás quitándolo a él, pero de ahí a que se enfade tanto porque se fuera a casar... se supone que debería estar feliz por él, pero no era así. Y en ese momento, con todos sus sentidos alterados gracias a la intervención de Thor, se dio cuenta de que quería mucho más... no podía conformarse con tan sólo la amistad de Stark, quería todo de él, lo quería a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— No puedes...— Susurró en tono lastimero, transformando el agarre en una caricia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El ingeniero abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese cambio en el súper soldado. Hasta hace un momento parecía que iba a matar a alguien con lo enojado que estaba, y ahora lo miraba con los ojos tristes de un Golden Retriever. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando resistirse a esa mueca que le pedía por favor solamente con la mirada. Se moría por decirle que estaba bien, que no coquetearía con nadie más... pero recordó el porque no se hablaban y su semblante cambió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Por qué no podría?, ¿por qué debo escucharte siquiera? Ya no somos amigos.— Murmuró sintiendo como la tristeza y el enojo se apoderaban de él, odiaba sentir todo mucho más que de costumbre, se prometió no volver a beber cerca de Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sin darse cuenta, Iron Man se alejó lentamente de él, provocando más angustia en el rubio sentado a su lado, que en respuesta tomó su mano en un impulso y la apretó con fuerza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— No... No te alejes.— Le rogó.— No de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Es tu culpa el que estemos distanciados.— Sentenció soltando su mano bruscamente, causándose dolor él mismo y no sólo a Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¡Lo sé! Yo sé...— Su voz se cortó y trató de tranquilizar su respiración y su alterado corazón, que latía dolorosamente golpeteando con fuerza su pecho.— Yo sé que hice mal, sé que debí decir la verdad y ya me disculpé muchas veces, de diferentes formas... Tú aceptaste mis disculpas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Eso no significa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— No significa que aún no duela, lo sé perfectamente también.— Lo interrumpió sabiendo por donde venía la conversación.— Pero si no me dejas acercarme de nuevo la herida no se irá, no cicatrizará y no quiero eso Tony... Te quiero de nuevo conmigo, por favor.— Le rogó nuevamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El castaño parecía pensarlo, ver esos ojos azules brillantes y expectantes por una respuesta lo ablandaban, no sabía que decir ya que su orgullo y dolor todavía hacían mella en él, pero todos sus cuestionamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Steve balancearse a un lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¡Ey!— Le llamó y lo sostuvo para mantenerlo derecho.— ¿No se supone que no puedes embriagarte?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— No puedo.— Respondió bajito y sosteniendo su cabeza, contrajo su cara y frunció el ceño en una mueca dolorosa.— Es que Thor trajo el licor de su papá y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Ya, entendí.— Le cortó al verlo esforzarse por el dolor de cabeza. Pensó que pronto él también lo tendría y maldijo por lo bajo.— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación y...? Oh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El rubio levantó la mirada para ver porque Tony se había silenciado, y al percatarse a donde dirigía su atención volteó a ver a sus amigos, encontrándolos a todos en situaciones comprometidas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Ya me parecía raro que nadie diga nada de nuestra pequeña disputa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Se han olvidado en dónde están?— Preguntó un poco confundido el Capitán, que miraba avergonzado como sus amigos parecían comerse entre ellos con desesperación.— ¿Thor y Loki no eran...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Déjalo, te explotará una arteria al pensarlo ancestro, son dioses de otro mundo, no le des más vueltas.— Le palmeó el hombro y sonrió al verlo enojado otra vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Aún así.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Si yo te besara ahora te importaría que estén ellos aquí?— Dijo un poco en broma, un poco en serio. Sabía que Steve se avergonzaría y huiría de allí o al menos del tema, eso es lo que esperaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Mientras tanto Rogers se sorprendió por sus palabras, no vio venir aquello para nada, pero le enfureció bastante la sonrisa socarrona que tenía Tony en ese momento, parecía tomarse sus sentimientos a chiste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El Capitán había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Tony no sabe sobre sus sentimientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Estás burlándote de mí? Porque no es gracioso Stark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Lo siento Steve, sólo fue una broma, nunca haría algo como eso.— La tristeza era perceptible en sus facciones, no pensó que le enojara tanto la idea de que se besaran.— Sé cuanto te desagradaría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Debí suponerlo, es un hombre de los años cuarenta.»,/em se reprendió mentalmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"La frustración embargó a Steve, entendiendo todo mal debido a su estado de ebriedad. En vez de comprender lo que le dijo, pensó que al que le parecería desagradable es a Tony.— ¿Te parezco desagradable?, ¿es por lo que pasó?, ¿me odiarás siempre?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Al ver los ojos azules teñidos de un ligero rojo por contener lágrimas a punto de caer, Stark se abalanzó sobre él olvidándose nuevamente de sus amigos y de su enojo. Steve parecía tan triste que le rompió el corazón, y por más dolido que estuviera no podía contenerse al verlo en ese estado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿De qué diablos hablas? Dije que seguro a ti te sería desagradable el besarme.— Acarició los cabellos rubios y frotó su espalda con cariño al sentirlo hipear conteniendo el llanto.— Oye, pareces un niño Cap, el mayor aquí eres tú./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— E-Es que, creí que te daba asco.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¡Ja!, ¿asco?— Soltó con ironía.— Pero si eres el hombre más sexy que vi en mi vida, después de mi por supuesto.— Dijo a tono de broma para tranquilizarlo un poco.— Creo que a nadie le darías asco Steve, ¿por qué pensaste semejante estupidez?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Ese lenguaje Tony...— Susurró más calmado, y vio con gracia como su acompañante rodaba los ojos ante su regaño.— ¿Entonces no estabas burlándote de mí?, ¿puedo besarte?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Qué?— Se quedó viéndolo impresionado.— ¿No estabas enojado por eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Sólo porque pensé que te estabas burlando... No me importa que estén ellos aquí.— Señaló con su mirada al resto.— Aunque no creo que sepan nada de lo que pasa a su al rededor.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Estás diciéndome que quieres besarme?, ¿yo te gusto?— Le preguntó todavía sin salir de la sorpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees que estaba tan molesto por esos idiotas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Calmado Capi, que son mis amigos.— Al ver el rostro enfadado del Capitán sonrió altanero.— Y yo que pensaba que morías por cierta rubia... que por cierto besaste.— Soltó a modo de reclamo, hacía tiempo que venía atragantado con la noticia que le dio Sam y sintió alivio de poder reclamar.— Y cuando estabas peleado conmigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— En verdad fue un impulso, estaba ayudándome demasiado y tiene que ver con Peggy entonces pensé...— Notó la mirada indignada de Stark así que levantó ambos brazos a modo de disculpa.— Sí, lo sé, soy horrible por haber hecho eso, busqué en ella cosas de Peggy y tuyas para conformarme y realmente lo lamento, ya me disculpé con ella también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿... Mías?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Sí...— Volteó su rostro algo avergonzado unos segundos, para otra vez posar su mirada en él.— Me di cuenta porque Bucky comentó "Creí que el cabello castaño y los ojos cafés eran tu tipo" haciendo referencia a Peggy, pero lo primero que pensé fue en ti.— Notó que el castaño dejó de abrazarlo pero posó su mirada mucho más atenta sobre él.— Le dije "¿Por qué sale Tony en el tema?" y él sólo rió diciendo que se refería a Peggy, lo cual me avergonzó demasiado, pero comencé a pensar que había algo más allí... Respecto a nosotros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿ Y tratarse de ver a Peggy y a mi en ella por qué...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Ya te dije que fue un impulso, me recordó las veces que tú me has ayudado o salvado la vida y la conexión que tiene con Peggy. Hice mal y lo siento, no esta bien besar a alguien pensando en otra persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Eres tan correcto... Diablos.— Sonrió aliviado, y le hizo una seña al Capitán antes de que lo regañe por su forma de hablar.— Entonces, ¿ella te gusta aunque sea un poco?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Es bonita.— Se encogió de hombros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— No es cierto...— Respondió malhumorado.— Natalia es bonita, Pepper es bonita, Wanda es bonita, Peggy era bonita, ella no lo es... bueno sí lo es, es hermosa y además me cae bien maldita sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Steve se sorprendió al escuchar el primer nombre, pero supuso que después de su reencuentro y sus íntimas charlas con Romanoff no era para sorprenderse tanto.— ¿También debo preocuparme por Nat?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Oh, no lo creo...— Señaló a su lado divertido y Steve sonrió también al ver a sus dos amigos sin poder dejar de besarse ni ponerse las manos encima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación y hablar solos? Son demasiadas personas besándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Entonces... ¿No te importaría que estén ellos si te beso?— Retomó su duda anterior, olvidando que Steve sí le había dado respuesta, y esta vez sin pizca de chiste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Te besaría ahora mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Pues hazlo.— Sentenció, y al verlo acercarse tan rápido posó su mano sobre sus labios impidiéndoselo.— Pero no aquí, o no pararé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El rubio resopló frustrado, pero besó la palma de su mano. Un segundo después lo tomó de la muñeca para llevárselo a rastras a la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Cuál es la urgencia Capitán?— Preguntó divertido, pero se mareó un poco por los bruscos movimientos.— No tan rápido Steve, sigo algo ebrio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Lo siento.— Se disculpó, y encontrando el lugar al fin, abrió la puerta y se adentraron ambos en la habitación, para luego cerrarla de manera abrupta y acorralar al moreno contra ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El choque de labios fue salvaje, hambriento, lleno de necesidad. Tony, demasiado embargado por las emociones y muy mareado por el alcohol, sentía las manos de Steve por todas partes, y esos labios deseosos aunque torpes, que lo derretían. De un momento a otro lo sintió detenerse, e iba a quejarse molesto por ello, pero antes de soltar siquiera una palabra volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero de manera muy diferente. Esta vez el roce era lento y tortuoso, le dio pequeños besos por toda su cara, sintiendo sus labios hormiguear ante la ansiedad de probar los ajenos de nuevo. Las caricias ahora eran suaves, lentas, tiernas... Queriendo tener un poco más el control tomó las mejillas del rubio sintiendo el cosquilleo entre sus dedos por la barba, y acarició su rostro con los pulgares suavemente antes de besarle, despacio, con calma, saboreando y experimentando con la rosada boca del Capitán. Jugueteó con ella un rato, sintiendo las insistentes caricias y movimientos de cadera de Steve, mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior antes de soltarlo y apoyar su frente sobre la de él, mientras sentía como se mezclaban sus agitadas respiraciones. Su mirada viajó de los anhelantes ojos azules, a la hinchada boca, y volvió a besarle, retomando el ritmo enloquecedor de antes, y sintiendo cosquillas en su bajo vientre al sentir él contacto de sus lenguas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El beso continuó mientras caminaban a la cama, donde Stark se lanzó con Rogers encima de él, y lo aprisionó entre sus piernas, logrando un delicioso contacto entre sus erecciones, lo que logró que soltara un pequeño suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Movió un poco sus caderas, enardecido con la situación e incitándolo al hombre sobre él para que haga lo mismo, pero se detuvo al sentir como éste se alejaba un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— ¿Steve?— Preguntó con la respiración alterada, confundido y con el leve temor de que estuviera arrepentido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Tony tú no sólo me gustas... Yo te amo.— Le dijo con seriedad y ternura en sus ojos, pero su expresión cambió al instante y lo miró con pena.— No quiero que pienses que es algo sólo del momento... Yo quiero hacerte el amor y si tú no sientes lo mismo puedo esperar y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Cállate.— Interrumpió posando un dedo en su boca.— No dije nada de lo que siento así que supongo que es normal que te confundas... Pero yo también te amo Steve.— No quiso mirarlo, se moría de vergüenza, una cosa era besarse y otra decir lo que sentía.— No quise verlo por el dolor y el rencor que sentía, pero así es... Y si ya terminaste de avergonzarme, ¿podemos continuar?— Volteó a verlo esta vez y notó lágrimas rodar de las blancas mejillas a su propia cara.— Oye... creí que te haría feliz, el alcohol te vuelve un niño llorón.— Rió por lo bajo, acariciando su rostro para limpiar las traviesas lágrimas que escapaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"— Y lo hace, me haces muy feliz Tony, inmensamente feliz, te amo.— Susurró sobre sus labios, dejando impresionado a Stark por la ternura y el amor que contenían aquellas palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Volvieron a besarse para entregarse mutuamente, en cuerpo y alma, y ambos sonrieron satisfechos entre el beso al saberse correspondidos y al fin poder estar felices y juntos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Tony tomó nota mental para agradecerle a Thor. Sabía que tal vez por el orgullo y la vergüenza no se hubieran hablado y ni dicho esas cosas, pero un poco de licor Asgardiano los liberó permitiendo que pudieran estar juntos y plenos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Mientras tanto Steve mantenía pensamientos que iban por el mismo rumbo, pero sobre todo sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y pleno al poder amar a Tony con libertad, y de saber que ya nada podría ser tan terrible teniéndolo a él a su lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Fin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"N.A:/span Bueno, anoche estaba a punto de dormirme y de la anda me entraron ganas de escribir esto. Al final no dormí nada pero me saqué las ganas, espero les haya gustado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"¡Saludos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
